Isawa Tsuke
Isawa Tsuke was one of the most powerful Fire Tensai the Isawa family has seen. His mastery over his element led him to be not only the Master of Fire, but with the addition of his ruthless, bloodthirsty nature, Tsuke was also one of the most feared Emerald Magistrates to ever serve the Emperor. Tsuke's love of his power and lack of concern for his countrymen led him to be agreeable to Isawa Tadaka's plan to use the Black Scrolls to help the Phoenix Clan gain an edge during the Clan War. He became severely Tainted as a result, fully answering the Dark Lord's call. On the Second Day of Thunder, Tsuke fought with the armies of the corrupted Hantei XXXIX and was killed by Tadaka and Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Ujimitsu after mortally wounding the pair. Demeanor Isawa Tsuke was one of the most powerful shugenja ever to walk Rokugan. He held the power to single-handedly level buildings, destroy armies, and mete out justice to all of those he deemed, by his own authority, unworthy. Most considered Tsuke malicious and ruthless. Tsuke, however, believed himself to be an honorable but stern ruler, forced to take charge because no one else was as capable as he. Way of the Phoenix, p. 78 Life of Isawa Tsuke Family He was cousin of Isawa Tomo and Isawa Tadaka Unattuned (Time of the Void flavor) was brother to Isawa Muchito, Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 38 and had a son, Isawa Hochiu. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Emerald Magistrate Tsuke used his power for many years in the direct service of the Emperor, serving in the Emerald Magistrates as the chief shugenja of the Emerald Champion. His time with the Guard gave him a broad grasp of military and political tactics. His ability to command troops in time of war was unquestioned. His time with the Guard also gave him a sizable reputation as a skilled duelist, despite his profession as a shugenja. Way of the Phoenix, p. 79 Unfortunately for the image of the Phoenix Clan, his time there also spread his reputation as a ruthless, coldhearted despot. When Tsuke would be sent to deal with a bandit gang, his men would track down the bandits, hem them in, and Tsuke would handle the rest. The shugenja would stand back and rain fire upon the brigands from afar. One at a time, they would fall to the magical might of Isawa Tsuke until each lay scorched and unmoving. Tsuke would ignore all pleas of mercy from those whom he was targeting, giving them only a violent death. His only response would be, "Now they know the price of their actions." Obviously, while Tsuke was the chief shugenja of the land, there was very little bandit trouble. Love Tsuke loved Moshi Jukio, the Centipede Clan's heir, who served with him severals years as Legionnaire. Juiko was older than Tsuke by ten years, and never returned his passion. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 77 Master of Fire Upon the death of Isawa Nesan, and with Dairya's banishment from the clan, Tsuke became Master of Fire. He would doubtlessly have liked to remain an enforcer of the Emperor's laws, but he recognized the need for him to lead his Clan as well. Leader of the Council By 1120, Tsuke was the second-most experienced member of the Council, and though Isawa Ujina was longer-serving, his growing distraction by his illness left Tsuke largely in control of the Council. Though he led the Council and the Phoenix Clan with his usual resolve and tenacity, Tsuke truly despised his fellow Masters. Though he kept his opinions to himself, Tsuke considered them to be weak because of their pacifism. Moreover, following his years in service as an Emerald Magistrate, Tsuke believed that their reluctance to effect change in the Empire was a sign of disloyalty to the Imperial line. Way of the Phoenix, pp. 78-79 Winter Court - Kyuden Seppun In winter 1122-1123 Tsuke alongside Isawa Kaede attended winter court at Kyuden Seppun. The Isawa Woodlands had been invaded by Mujina, and the Phoenix were not able to get rid off them. Even two of the wretched beasts had followed them to the Imperial Court. Kaede sought the aid of the Crab, demanding experienced units who could stop mujina's constant pranks. The rivalry with the Acolyte of Void had grown over the years, as Kaede took more relevance as the sickness of her father the Master of Void Isawa Ujina had increased his seclusion. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 84-85 Scorpion Coup When news of the Scorpion Coup arrived to the Council they moved to join the rest of combined clan forces. On day six of the coup the Masters managed to temporarily suppress the Enchanted Wall, allowing the Great Clans to fight their way into the inner city, where the southern gate of the Forbidden Palace was then breached by the Masters. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 49 Clan War With the resignation of Isawa Ujina and the appointment of Isawa Kaede as Master of Void, Way of the Phoenix, p. 83 Tsuke became the most experienced member of the Council of Five, and firmly in control of the path of the Council. The Legion of the Dead: The Fallen Master Corruption As the Council of Five continued their attempts to understand the Shadowlands and the dark influences spreading across the Empire they sent Isawa Tadaka into the Shadowlands to discover the source of the evil presence. He did not return for months. The Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan - Part 4: Distant Thunder Clan Letter to the Phoenix #1 (Imperial Herald v1 #1) Return of Tadaka In 1126 Tadaka returned, bringing one of the Black Scrolls he had stolen from Yogo Junzo's stronghold, as a tale of Yogo Junzo was marshaling an army to invade the Empire. The Masters sequestered themselves to study the four Black Scrolls in their possesion, to provide the knowledge to defeat the Shadowlands. Kaede refused to join them. Time of the Void, p. 8 Winter Court - 1126 Tsuke assisted to the Imperial winter court at Kyuden Asako, while the other masters did not. The Tsume Daimyo Doji Takashi and Matsu Morishigi argued about the convenience the Asahina Shugenja could move in with supplies treating the rampant Wasting Disease. Tsuke and his hatamoto Isawa Eizan stepped in, declaring their allegiance firmly on the side of the Crane. The Asako Daimyo Asako Togama and his student Asako Miyo stated the petty war did not concern the Phoenix. Shiba Ujimitsu showed favor to neither. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 8-9 Shadowed Kuni The Kuni Daimyo Kuni Yori unexpectedly appeared at court, and Tsuke dearly greeted him. Togama showed his dislike for the man who supposedly had brokered an alliance between the Crab and the Shadowlands. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 14-16 Yori sought to ally with the powerful Master, but he was a bit overeager to accept. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 62 The Henshin Exposed Eizan, the abusive husband of the Shiba Tejina shugenja Isawa Hirofumi, Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 78 appeared murdered, and Miyo was accused. Yori came with Asako Oyo, an immortal Henshin, giving testimony that Hirofumi and Miyo were twin sisters, and both had devised a plan to kill Eizan. Using the Tejina magic they had interchanged their features, in order to cover the murderer Miyo. As both women denied the accusations, Oyo was put under custody of Tsuke for further testimony. Exposing the secrets of the Path of Man to the Isawa, Yori would create strife between the Isawa and Asako. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 48-50 The Phoenix weakness would help the quest for power of Yori's Lord, Hida Kisada. Not only Oyo's appearance had been devised by Yori, he had also had summoned shiyokai, the dream demons, that drove the Phoenix twins to murder. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 62-64 Forbidden Knowledge Tsuke turned on the Wasp Clan and their leader Tsuruchi, as assistants in his search of the Black Scrolls held by the banished Scorpion Clan. Coils of Madness, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon Unsealing the Scrolls In 1127 Tadaka convinced the Council of Five to start unsealing the Black Scrolls demanding that their hidden secrets be unmasked. Time of the Void, p. 12 Tadaka believed that the only way to halt the impending threat to the Empire was to understand it. And in order to understand it they had to open the Black Scrolls, to learn the dark knowledge contained within. The scrolls will bring the taint to those who read the scrolls, but with what they learn, they would gain the insight required to save the Empire. Siege: Clan War (Rulebook story) They already had three of the scrolls since a traitor Scorpion sold them to the Phoenix in the 5th century. Way of the Scorpion, p. 55 Along with the other Masters, Isawa Tsuke fell prey to the Black Scrolls, taking in their evil power in order to better understand their enemy. He was the first of the Elemental Masters to open a Black Scroll. Tsuke opened the Touch of Despair. Touch of Despair (Siege: Clan War flavor) Isawa Uona, who had opened the Dark Divination Black Scroll, realized that the Second Day of Thunder was coming, and that the new Seven Thunders had to be gathered. The Taint greatly amplified Tsuke's powers, and he began roaming Rokugan, destroying the forces of the Shadowlands wherever he could find them. The power came with a great price, however, as he could not resist the Taint forever. Phoenix Clan letter #4 Tsuke slipped the corruption of the Masters during a series of heated conversations with Togashi Yama. Time of the Void, p. 35 Anvil of Despair Tadaka no Oni, the oni named by Tadaka, revealed the location of the Anvil of Despair, and a band of Inquisitors was immediately dispatched to take custody of the anvil. They never returned. Time of the Void, pp. 53, 74 The Council approached the Asako and asked that the Asako use their special talents to determine the fate of the anvil and those who accompanied it. Asako Yasu reported that the fate of the Anvil was beyond their reach, and that the Inquisitors' leader, Asako Yurito had died. Before Yurito died, he underwent a transformation. His mind drew withdrew secrets from a shadowed place and write down those secrets in the form of prophecy before he died. The prophecies laid with his body, near Amaterasu's Furnace. A spy passed this information on to others, who wished to catch the dangerous information within the Prophecies of Yurito. The Prophecies of Asako Yurito, by Ken Carpenter (Imperial Herald #15) Madness In the Month of the Goat of 1128 Tsuke had fallen to the point that he was nothing but a Tainted madman. Time of the Void, pp. 76-77 For some time before, instead of wandering Rokugan striking down the forces of the Shadowlands, he wandered striking down his kinsmen from the Phoenix Clan. He was completely in the thrall of Hantei XXXIX, who had become the vessel of Fu Leng. When the final battle came to end the Clan War, Tsuke fought on the side of the Dark Lord, raining fire on the armies of Rokugan and slaying those he could. "Legend of the Five Rings History", (Imperial Herald #15) He began his murdering in Kyuden Isawa, The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee and quickly moved to the Imperial City alongside Isawa Tomo. The Phoenix force was intercepted by a Dragon-Naga army led by Mirumoto Daini, but the Phoenix hurled elemental energies at the enemy, immolating many of them before they could become engaged. Tsuke and Tomo survived to journey on to Otosan Uchi, where they would aid in its defense. Clan War: Ravages of War, pp. 52-54 Death In the Second Day of Thunder upon the South Wall, Tsuke fully succumbed to the Taint, killing his fellow Masters Uona and Tomo. Time of the Void, p. 103 Tadaka and Shiba Ujimitsu found the maddened Master and were determined to stop him. During the ensuing fight, Tsuke threw Ujimitsu from the ramparts of Otosan Uchi, killing him as he hit the ground far below, and mortally wounded Tadaka, then revealed to be the Phoenix Clan Thunder. Their sacrifice was not futile, however, because the pair also managed to mortally wound Tsuke. The Master of Fire mortally fell as their fight waned, leaving Isawa Osugi to help Tadaka walk to the other Thunders and finish his duties as a Thunder before he also perished. The Last Master Purified Tadaka and Acolyte of Water Suana found Tsuke yet alive despite his injuries and fall from the walls. The monk purified Tsuke with powerful kiho, and Tadaka forgave his fallen comrade for his madness. After Death As Tsuke died, Tadaka whispered over his former comrade's body. He forgave the dark Master of Fire, and wished that his tormented spirit would find peace. The fields of Yomi were also unknown to him for decades Tsuke's spirit had wandered the realms between, seeking a chance at final redemption or final damnation. Legion of the Dead Decades after his death, Isawa Tsuke joined the Legion of the Dead in 1166, following Goemon's call, to fight against the Legion of Blood. In the first fight with them Tsuke released a massive explosion intending to stop the First Oni, but it also disrupted the realm and knocked everyone in it into private memories of critical choices in their lives. The realm was testing each of them, to see if they would embrace their destines or reject them. The realm could become a place where those who failed their destinies could repeat their failures for eternity or a place where those who failed could embrace their fates and find redemption. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Lost in the Mists of the new Realm In the Realm of Thwarted Destiny, he was faced with his actions on the Second Day of Thunder. He again made the choice of killing his kinsmen and the Masters. He was found by Isawa Tadaka once again, and attempted to battle him once more, though Tadaka refused to fight the again-fallen Master. Upon realizing Tadaka's forgiveness, Tsuke was overcome with grief and fled into the mists of the Realm. Tadaka offered a prayer for the eventual salvation of his old friend, but Tsuke's fate since then is unknown. Legions, Part VI Writings In 1170 the Phoenix found the Isawa Tsuke's Journal in the wreckage of the Inferno. In Search of the Inferno, by Brian Yoon A Thousand Years of Darkness In the nightmare world where the Seven Thunders failed to succeed in defeating Fu Leng on the Second Day of Thunder, Tsuke's fate became very, very different. After defeating the Thunders, Fu Leng slaughtered the Thunder's armies. There Is No Hope See also * Isawa Tsuke/Meta * Isawa Tsuke/CW Meta External Links * Isawa Tsuke Inexp (Coils of Madness) * Isawa Tsuke (Imperial) * Isawa Tsuke Exp (Anvil of Despair) * Isawa Tsuke Exp2 (1000 Years of Darkness) * Isawa Tsuke, Master of Fire (Siege: Clan War) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders Category:Emerald Magistrates Category:Lost